A killers justice
by Alec Mori
Summary: Rin Kuroda had just transferred to a different school. she needed help catching up, so the school assigned Light Yagami to do so. Little did they know what they would start by doing so... Light Yagami x OC
1. Rin Kuroda, new student

This is the first story I'm posting, and I'll hopefully keep it up. My last story had too many issues, so I removed it, but hopefully this one will be less problematic. Reviews help me to make longer chapters, because believe it or not, critique helps an author to get better ideas. Here's my story, It's Light Yagami x my OC. And remember, I do not own death note in any way shape or form. Because if I did, Light would have won.

My name is Rin Kuroda. I'd just moved to a new part of Japan, because my old town had a really bad high school. My parents want to make sure that I get the best education possible, so I'm entering Daikoku Private Academy, during the middle of my sophomore year. I've signed up to have a tutor, so hopefully I'll be able to catch up with my classes. I flopped onto my bed, exhausted from unpacking all my things. It's was a long and tiring process, so I was more than ready to have some time to relax. I heard the doorbell ring, so I walked out of my room to see who could be visiting us. A boy, who had brown hair and eyes, was standing in the doorway, and he smiled at me as I entered the room.

"You must be Rin. My name is Light Yagami. I go to the same school you're going to be starting in, a year ahead of you, and I'm going to be your tutor." He explained, and I nodded.

"Rin, why don't you take him up to your room, and get to know him better?" My mom suggested, and I flushed crimson.

"Mom-"

"That seems like a good idea." Light agreed, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, and led him to my room. He closed the door behind himself, smiling.

"So, why exactly did you want to see my room?" I asked, a little bit cynical of this guy. He screamed prep. Although, I had to admit, he was kinda hot.

"I just want to be able to get to know the person I'll be working with for the rest of the school year. Is that so wrong?" He asked, smiling.

"First of all, girls see right through that stuff, especially ones like me. Second of all, I want to hear your real reason." I demanded, and he smirked.

"Wow, and here I thought you'd be one of those cheery stupid girls without a care in the world." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. "Well, for starters, I thought I would be able to win you over, hands down. Guess that I made a slight miscalculation. From the way your mother talked about you, you just sounded like all the other girls."

"She doesn't know me half as well as she thinks she does. This world is consumed with idiots who are intent upon the downfall of humanity, and yet the second I act like myself, everyone is concerned that my image will be ruined. The beautiful people, who never want their lives to be known from any others." Light's smirk grew deeper.

"My, you're just like me. Tell me, are you with anyone?" He asked, and I faltered.

"No, why? Who cares?"I questioned.

"Well, I just think you're kind of cute. I was wondering if you might want to go out some time." My eyes widened at this. Sure, he was hot, but I had just met the guy.

"I'm supposed to accept going into a relationship with a boy who's a year older than me, who I only just met? You're just born to confuse, weren't you?" I hissed, and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Just hear me out, will you? You don't have to be so stubborn." I struggled, trying to pull out of his grip.

"I'm not just some easy girl you can charm with a couple words." I growled, and his grip around me tightened.

"Then maybe this will change your mind."And with that, he connected our lips. I flushed vibrantly red, trying desperately not to lose my mind. When he finally broke the connection, I slapped him across the face.

"What's your damage? Why'd you just have to go and steal my first kiss?" I demanded, and he held his face where my hand had made contact.

"Just try and forget it. Pretend like nothing ever happened all you want." He muttered, walking towards the door. "But you'll always have to live with the fact that when I stole your first kiss, you didn't put up nearly as much of a struggle as you could have."He left my room, and I collapsed on my bed. He just had to go and do that to me. My mind was reeling at what had just happened.

I sat in my classes, somewhat bored. When lunchtime finally rolled around, I was glad to be able to do anything other than sit in a stuffy classroom and read out of a textbook. I sat with my bento box, at an empty table, so I wouldn't have to confront anyone. Or so I thought. Someone came and sat down next to me, and when I looked up, I saw Light smirking at me.

"Hey there, Rin. Did you miss me?" He asked, and I glared.

"What do you want?" I demanded, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"And here I thought that you would be grateful for my company. You seemed all alone. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, now is it?" He asked, holding his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Your presence in and of itself is wrong. Especially after yesterday." I hissed, and he laughed.

"Oh, so you thought that was bad? Hmmm, didn't think I was that bad a kisser."

"You know that isn't what I mean, it's-"

"So you did like it?" He interrupted, and I glared.

"Shut up, that's completely-"

"Oh just stop it already." He muttered, forcing his lips against mine to silence me. The entire cafeteria was silent, as everyone watched. I pulled away, and moved to smack him, but he grabbed my wrist just before it made contact. He pulled me against his chest and reunited our lips, despite my squeals of protest. When he finally let go, I ran from the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face. He had done that in front of the entire school. Now everyone would know that he was after me.

Okay, so I need some reviews. Was it good, or bad? Should I continue making more chapters? What could I do to improve upon this storyline? It's all up to you, folks.


	2. Dealing with Yagami

** Hey readers. Yes, I know I haven't posted in a very long time. And it's because well… only three reviews? I need inspiration too, and sometimes a little assurance is nice. Saying things like ****"**_**Update soon, I want to see what happens next**_**." is not the way to make me feel like I did a good job, FYI. If anything, it makes me feel as if you couldn't even put aside a couple minutes just to say what you liked or disliked. In the future, please give me something I can work with… and on with the story.**

…** … … … … … … … …**

I sat alone in an abandoned classroom, sobbing. I heard footsteps in the hall, and saw a shadow pause at the door. My hand flew to cover my mouth so it could stifle the sobs, and I heard the door knob twisting. It opened to reveal Light, and I screamed.

"Get away from me! I never did anything to you, just leave me alone!" I yelled, and his lips formed a wicked smirk.

"Oh, but you did do something, Rin. I fell in love with you, and offered you my heart, and you cast me away like I was trash. I swear, I intend to get you regardless of how you feel about it. Go ahead, tell any authority you can think of, they'll never believe you. Light Yagami, an A+ average student, who works to help the community would never do anything to harm anyone. You won't convince anyone that I've done anything wrong." He chuckled, trying to step closer. I threw a kick to where it counts, and he doubled over.

"You're plain sick. You're throwing your weight around like you're such a great person, but you're really a freak. A sick disgusting monster." I spat, running from the room. I knew I probably would come to regret said action, but at the present, I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. Quickly reaching the girls bathroom, I knew I had to be safe there. I wiped the tears from my face, and fixed my eyeliner. Just because Light had decided to embarrass me didn't mean I had to go around showing that.

When I walked back to class, several people gave me inquisitive looks. The teacher said nothing, and I assumed she had already heard of my situation. When I finished copying down the notes, Light walked into the room, and I felt the temperature drop, the level of tension rising in the room.

"Mr. Yagami, is there any particular reason you are so late to class?"

"Yes, Miss. Here's my late pass. And is there any possible way I could get the notes from someone?" He asked smoothly, slipping the paper onto her desk. She gazed at him reprovingly, but accepted his pass.

"Miss Kuroda, if you would be so kind as to give Mr. Yagami here your notes? He can return them as soon as he has finished. I would prefer that there be no more disruptions in my class. I **am** trying to teach you know." The teacher sighed. Grudgingly, I handed light my notes, not even bothering to look at him. A flurry of whispers went around the room, and I slouched in my seat. This would be a long class. About five minutes later, Light slipped my notes back onto my desk, along with a folded paper. I gave him the look of death, before opening the page, and blinking in surprise.

_Dear Rin,_

_I don't intend to give up in gaining your attention. If anything, I am even more so determined by your rejection. I won't allow you to turn your back on me. Believe me; I will have you fall for me…_

I stopped reading, and shuddered. Crumpling the note, I chucked it at his head when the teacher wasn't looking. Stupid Yagami thought he could mess with my head… later I would have to have loads of fun, just to get my mind of how much today sucked. I decided on attending a rave. That would definitely bring my mood up. And there was no way in hell Mr. Uptight would even think of going somewhere so loud.

**… … … … … … … … …**

**Okay, so here's your new chapter. You want a chapter three? Can I at least have a few reviews? I know, author bitching about reviews, you see it all the time. But look at it this way… without your review, how do I know where you want me to go with this?**


	3. Canceled Rave Plans and a Pushy Tutor

**Hello, privet, hola, bonjour, and all to that sentiment. Surprised I'm actually writing? Me too, believe me. I do have a demand, and that is more reviews! Anyways, to cease the multi-lingual madness, I do have more writing. Consider yourselves lucky I decided to have a writing spasm today. In this chapter, you'll be able to get a better picture of what Rin looks like. On with the story!**

…** … … … … … … … …**

I walked home, somewhat glad my mother and father were both at work. I threw my bag down in my room, honestly not caring where it landed, and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my favorite party outfit, then I walked into the bathroom, and took a shower. I let out a relaxed sigh, as the hot water trickled down my back, lingering for about five minutes after I had finished rinsing my hair. When I stepped out, I dried off quickly, using my hairdryer on my long black hair. I pulled on my black miniskirt, a black and red corset, and a pair of combat boots that reached my knees. I went back to my room, grabbed my purse, and headed for the door. To my horror, I opened it only to see Light Yagami walking towards my house.

"What the bloody hell are you doing at my house, hmmm? Haven't you done enough to ruin my life today?" I spat, and he arched his eyebrow.

"My, someone seems quite angsty today. Do you not remember, I'm supposed to be tutoring you, Rin? Although, I can't say I'd be too focused on math when you're dressed so… provocatively."

"Shut the hell up, Yagami. You have about five seconds to get your sorry ass off my property before I call the cops, and believe me, I will. I don't give a damn about your perfect reputation; you're just a self righteous jerk." His expression darkened slightly as I yelled at him, and I could tell he wasn't enjoying the names I was calling him.

"Rin. Calm down before you say something that you'll regret. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I can and will if you don't listen to what I have to say. Now, let me inside. I have things I have to explain to you." He ordered, and I glared at him.

"You really think I'll let you into my house when you publicly humiliated me? Cocaine must be one hell of a drug." I scoffed, not standing aside or complying.

"You wouldn't want to lose your parents, would you, Rin? Because honestly, that's where this is headed." He threatened, and my eyes widened.

"What?" He pushed me inside, and closed the door, before turning back to face me.

"I've gained what is called a Death Note. I write a name, and the person dies. It's such a simple process. And Rin, unless you do exactly as I say, I will write both of your parent's names down, and have them die in the most painful way I can come up with. Having taken many history classes, including Genocide, you can be sure that I'm able to come up with some very creative ideas. So it's your choice. You can let them die an agonizing death, or you can do whatever I tell you. It seems like a simple choice, really." Light explained, and I felt myself freeze on the spot. Would he really be able to kill them? He couldn't possibly bluff on something like this, he could be arrested… but it would be my word against his, and with a threat this insane, there was no way they would believe me.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you can kill people with a notebook? God what else are you on? Crack couldn't have screwed you up that bad by itself." I snorted, obviously pissing him off. He pulled a black notebook out of his bag, along with a pen.

"Hmmm, let's see… ah yes, his name was Alexis Flores I believe…" Light trailed off, writing something down.

"Wait, hold on, what?"

"One of the ten on the FBI most wanted list. Now, I'll have him kill himself in an open place with many witnesses. Look it up tomorrow morning. I expect my answer when I see you at school. Until then, bye." He sighed, leaving quickly. I blinked in surprised, before heading for my room. Screw partying, life was just too damn confusing…


	4. Admitting Defeat or Not?

** Hey guys! It's taken a while, and I'm aware. Yeah, I've had some confusing days as of late. Not that you'll catch me bitching about it… okay, yes you will. What can I say, I just can't help myself. Anyways… On with the new chapter.**

…** … … … … … … … …**

I tossed and turned in my sleep restlessly, unable to put aside the worried feeling that was growing within my mind. I was worried that Light would be right, that he would be able to prove he could kill people just by writing a name in a notebook. Would he really be able to do something that insane? Little by little, I managed to drift into an uneasy sleep…

The next morning, I didn't care about getting ready for school, or getting dressed, or taking a shower. She just ran to the computer to see if Light had proven himself right or wrong. My mood dropped considerably when the report appeared to be in.

"No, fuck, he couldn't possibly be right…" I cursed, going to get ready. The walk to school that morning was pure torture, as if it was trying to drag itself on for the sole purpose of making me miserable. What can I say? I'm a paranoid skeptic. I look down on most of the world as being too thick to even try fixing itself.

Light may have thought that by killing a criminal he was doing something right, but that was a man who had deserved to face real justice, hard time in the court system. This prevented anyone from learning a lesson. If I commit murder, sell drugs, or steal, I can just kill myself to avoid it. That was the message that this would put out there.

What kind of justice is there in death? Sure, you're not living anymore, but you've escaped any sort of punishment. And certainly escaped a lot of stress.

As I walked into the school, I shuddered when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"I think you'll find I was right. Any major news website had displayed the fact, plus it's been broadcasted on almost every channel at five minute intervals."

"Can I get in the door without enduring your constant sexual harassment, Yagami? I'm honestly becoming annoyed by the way you think everyone has to be charmed by you." I muttered, not willing to put up with him this early.

"Depends whether your family really matters to you." I froze.

"You're a total coward if you have to rely on threatening my parents to get what you want."

"The ends justify the means, do they not? And besides, this makes it more interesting. I know you're capable of expressing feelings for me, and until you do so, I refuse to give up."

… … … …

**Okay, so I updated. I know it's small, getting back into the habit of updating, seeing as so many people have commented they want more. And nicely I might add. I hate flamers, especially when they feel the need to write an obscenely long hate manifesto pertaining to their own stupidity. So don't do it, kiddos, unless you want a rant. And I will continue to write provided there are useful reviews. Like the couple of nice people who gave me good constructive criticism instead of a hate rant. Thanks for reading, please review, Alice is out of here. –collapses- **


End file.
